Craig Ryrel
Name: Craig Ryrel *'Age': 42 *'Gender': Male *'Family': Verin (Son), Livia (Wife), Lance (Brother-in-law) Appearance Very light brown hair and blue eyes. Etc Craig is rarely home, though he makes sure to call Livia a few times per week. His work often has him gone to other countries, however, it is not just his work tying him there. He is a typical smooth talker and very much set on proper behavior from other people. He demands respect wherever he goes and has an unexplained hatred for piercings, tattoos and other bodily modifications. He prefers not to be alone with Verin, as the encounter ends up with both of them pissed off and emotionally exhausted due to Verin's immense dislike to him. He poses as a regular family man when around others, but sometimes hints of the truth slip through when he least expects it. But hey, it's not his fault when his eyes can't help but linger on every pretty person passing by. Nor is it his fault that he is a rich and good looking male who often gets such looks back. And all the phone numbers and names in his schedule? Work, of course, even though his office is likely unaware. Livia & Craig Background Livia and Craig met each other back in college where they were both studying business. Livia had administration as a secondary major while Craig had horeca. Livia and her friends dubbed Craig one of the hottest guys in class right off the bat and clichéd enough, she ended up partnering up with Craig for a project in class. Imagine Livia's surprise when she found out that Craig was not only very sexy, but also charming and funny in his own peculiar way. It didn't take long at all for Livia to fall hopelessly in love with Craig and when the final year school dance came about she wasted no time in asking him out. Craig accepted the invitation immediately, then teased her that she should've done the girly thing and waited for him to invite her. It's at the dance that they hooked up. The following years had them dating while both working on their own careers. Craig wanted to open a hotel so he was learning the ropes in the hotel belonging to the father of a friend of his while Livia managed to get a position as a secretary in a company. After two years of dating they decided to live together, which is also when Craig managed to pull out the funds needed to buy his friend's father out of his own hotel and revamp it, turning it into the first of the 'Reyden Hotel' chain. The hotel turned out to be a bigger success then either him or Livia thought it would be, gaining a total of 4 stars. Suddenly it became very busy for Craig and while they weren't necessarily poor before, the money started pouring in. Craig wasted no time in proposing to Livia and designing a honey moon suite in his hotel which was then put to good work. Although Craig was steadfastly growing busier with work, especially after collecting the donors needed to open yet another hotel, this one being in a different country, Craig and Livia managed to still find plenty of time to be together. Then the happy news came- Livia was never happier to puke her guts out when she found out that the 'flu' causing it was actually a little baby growing inside of her. At first Craig was just as happy about it as Livia was, but as Livia's stomach started to get more and more rounded, Craig started to stay away from home more and more and was often fairly distant when he was actually home. Livia was immediately worried that this was due to her being pregnant and confronted him about this. However, when faced with his wife's worried, Craig merely smiled, took her hands, then told her she was beautiful. Livia never asked again. She never noticed that he smelled of someone else's perfumes as he told her this. When Verin got born, Livia immediately told her work that she'd start to work less, but Craig was still gone just as much as he was before. Livia understood this though; he couldn't stop attending to his own business after all, so she quietly stood at home and took care of Verin. When Craig would actually be home, he'd take care to spend time with his little family and for a few weeks, everything would be fine again. Through-out the years Craig would make sure to take his wife and son wherever they wanted to go whenever they'd all be together. They'd go to the movies, on vacation, to parks and playgrounds and eat out at their favorite restaurants. Money was no problem and the sky was the limit. To the world they seemed to be the perfect family and to Livia they were. Unfortunately this changed when Verin was 11. Livia had come home from a hard day at work and her husband had been waiting for her, smiling as he gathered her in his arms and welcomed her home. He told her that he had done some things around the house, like clean their sheets. Livia was very touched that Craig helped out around the house since she was sure he had a busy day as well. Livia could do nothing but watch as her son would constantly fight with her husband whenever they were together, preferring to avoid the man altogether. Livia never gave up hope, constantly trying to get them all together and to get Verin and Craig to spend time together even though a part of her knows that they will probably never be alright. The mirror of happiness had been cracked and now all that is left is for it to break. Category:Side Characters Category:Verin